The present invention relates to a specimen processing system for executing a process such as sampling and slide sampling creation for a specimen of blood or the like.
Conventional specimen processing systems are configured independently of one another according to a purpose of processing a specimen (e.g., blood). Different processing systems should therefore be configured if the purposes of processing are slightly different. In other words, it is necessary to prepare specimen processing systems corresponding in number to the processing purposes. If, therefore, there are a large number of processing purposes, high facilities costs and large setting spaces are required for configuring different systems.
In the above conventional specimen processing system, even when an operator wishes to execute only a specific one of specimen processing steps, he or she cannot operate only a section of the system for executing the specific step. In this case, the whole system need to be operated and thus energy is consumed in vain.